


Aujourd'hui encore, rien.

by KanraChrome



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Daydreaming, Exile, Far Future, Gen, Illusions, Kitsune, Plans For The Future
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraChrome/pseuds/KanraChrome
Summary: Koori a toujours été spéciale. Perdue entre les fils du temps et de l'espace, elle attend. Tout se passe bien pour elle après tout... pas vrai ?





	Aujourd'hui encore, rien.

Koori était arrivée en bas de la montagne qu’elle avait connue toute sa vie en déboulant comme une avalanche, ayant accidentellement pris trop de vitesse dans sa fuite après son exil. Si la jeune kitsune avait réussi à ne pas tomber durant toute la descente, c’est son nez brutalement enfoncé dans la neige qui lui permit de vraiment comprendre l’ampleur de sa situation. Au moins, avoir vécu ici lui avait permis de développer une forte résistance au froid, un avantage une fois jetée dans les bras accueillants de ce monde inconnu qui l’avait tant fait rêver. 

La jeune femme à peine adulte se redressa d’un coup en s’ébrouant pour chasser la neige de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements, ses queues battant à un rythme frénétique derrière elle. Manquerait plus que ça, finir trempée pour sa première nuit à la belle étoile. Et quel enfoiré, de l’avoir bannie au plus froid de l’hiver. Elle les haïssait tous autant qu’ils étaient là-haut à se pavaner, peut-être même qu’ils avaient parié qu’elle tenterait de revenir ? Sur combien de temps Koori tiendrait seule avant qu’on la retrouve congelée ? Ou encore sur comment elle allait finir une fois en bas. Ha ! Et bien foi de Kitsune, elle leur prouverait qu’ils avaient eu bien raison de la laisser partir à travers le monde ! 

Koori avait toujours espéré pouvoir explorer les grandes plaines qu’elle voyait au loin dans sa longue vue achetée discrètement à un marchand de passage, mais pas dans ces conditions. Pas seule avec un baluchon modeste, sans un sou ni adresse, ni même un familier à envoyer en repérage. Les larmes menaçaient de couler au coin de ses yeux clairs, les effaçant d’un coup de manche rageur. Un reniflement, quelques tapotements sur ses joues pour se redonner une contenance, et l’aventurière impromptue se jeta dans le grand bain d’un pas décidé, la tête haute et la poitrine bombée. 

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que la jeune femme rongeait son frein dans un petit village de pêcheurs sur la Côte des Terres du Nord, attendant un bateau vers l’aventure qui semblait ne jamais vouloir venir. Les frêles embarcations de pêcheurs allaient et venaient comme une mécanique bien huilée pendant qu’elle racontait la bonne fortune à qui voulait l’entendre contre quelques maanas. Elle aurait aussi pu danser, mais l’idée même d’être admirée par tous ces hommes au rire gras et aux vêtements suintants une odeur de poissons lunaires lui révulsait le cœur. 

Alors à la place, l’exilée fabriquait des attrapes-rêves avec des bouts de filets abandonnés, rajoutant quelques attributs de familier quand on lui en donnait et s’était fait une petite place en haut d’une boutique d’accessoires de pêche. La nourriture était modeste mais bonne, un remerciement en échange du rangement à la fermeture et de la compagnie apportée. Si avant on lui disait qu’elle était trop enjouée et épuisante avec ses piaillements incessants, Koori avait su trouver son public avec la propriétaire et son fils tenancier, racontant moultes anecdotes au coin du feu pour égayer les longues soirées. Son stock de maanas augmentait petit à petit, sa confiance en elle aussi. Les petites rivières font les grands fleuves. 

Sa chance se présenta finalement plus tôt qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé, sous la forme d’une délégation de la Cité d’Eel. Des familiers agressifs attaquaient les chasseurs et un étrange bâtiment était apparu dans la montagne avant de s’effondrer, provoquant un fracas atroce dans la nuit. Pour la jeune femme qui commençait à s’habituer au train train quotidien et au fait que peut-être elle pourrait faire sa vie dans le village, les voir débarquer remettait toute sa motivation en question. Si il était aisé de rêver, il était plus ardu de les réaliser. 

Leurs armures brillaient sous le soleil hivernal, forçant les habitants à se cacher les yeux quand un reflet infortuné les atteignait. Ils étaient aussi terriblement bruyants et malpolis, à pointer du doigt ce qui faisait pourtant le quotidien ici, sans comprendre que ces soldats gauches pour marcher sur la glace étaient un événement en eux-mêmes. Hors de question de leur dire, vu leurs égos … 

\- Salut ! Tu habites ici aussi ? Tu es une vraie kitsune ?   
\- Quel fin détective vous faites messire chevalier~ 

Koori se retourna pour regarder la grande asperge qui l’avait abordée. Une armure de cuir basique sur une chemise rembourrée, un pantalon de toile et des bottes renforcées, à n’en pas douter c’était un bleu dans sa première mission. Sa tête de bébé, ses grands yeux de Dalafa et ses cheveux ébouriffés corroboraient les faits. Elle était bien meilleure détective que lui après tout. Les poings sur les hanches et les queues froufroutantes de fierté derrière elle, la jeune femme toisait l’inconnu de toute sa non-hauteur, jusqu’à ce qu’il éclate de rire et lui donne son nom. Un bon début. 

Après avoir fureté près de l’hôtel de ville pour entendre ce qu’il se disait, Koori savait désormais que ce serait sa seule et unique chance de rejoindre un autre continent. Se tapotant les joues sur le chemin du retour au magasin, elle annonça sa résolution en ouvrant la porte en grand, surprenant ses deux hôtes qui ne disaient rien, se contentant de se regarder avant d’hocher la tête. Sûrement parce que c’était la première fois qu’ils la voyaient manifester une réelle détermination. L’exilée repartit aussitôt pour aller parler aux gardes devant la passerelle du navire pour vanter ses services. Un nouveau regard dubitatif avant que le chef -son armure semblait plus riche que celle des autres- ne leur fasse signe de la laisser monter. Exactement tout ce qu’elle détestait chez un homme. Fermé, arrogant, au pouvoir, trop sérieux, … mais il semblait convaincu de ses capacités de guide. Pas la peine de négocier son paiement, elle s’introduirait par la cale qui fermait mal. 

Mathieu et elle avaient, à sa grande surprise, beaucoup de points communs. Tous les deux des personnes uniques, sans réels liens avec les autres, qui profitaient d’une seconde chance gagnée par un infortuné coup du destin. Il rougissait à chaque fois qu’elle l’aguichait, elle riait quand il essayait de la pousser pour lui faire arrêter son cirque. Rien à voir avec les autres Kitsune trop solennels et enfermés dans leur règlement stupide et liberticide qui peuplaient son village. Fort heureusement, les chemins restaient les mêmes et étaient toujours aussi bien entretenus par son peuple, foulant d’un pas léger ce que, techniquement, la jeune femme n’avait même plus le droit d’imaginer. Tant pis ! Elle allait partir là où ils ne pourraient plus jamais la punir de toute façon ! 

À peine avait-elle fait un pas sur le sentier pour les guider qu’un bruit métallique accompagné de cris la réveilla. Koori se leva en sursaut, déjà habillée et prête à assurer le service du matin, tôt avant la sortie en mer des marins. Son sourire fané retrouva un peu d’éclat dans sa courte cavalcade pour franchir l’escalier étroit qui menait à la cuisine, se faisant houspiller en mettant son tablier tâché et rêche. Ils étaient déchaînés ce matin, autant les deux tenanciers que les clients là pour reluquer la jolie donzelle des montagnes qui n'avait nulle part où aller. Ne pas perdre le contrôle, ne pas perdre le contrôle… 

La journée passa comme toutes les autres depuis trois mois, pleine de cris, de pensées parasites lubriques et d’ordres contradictoires entre la tenancière et son fils qui n’arrivaient pas à s’entendre. Son optimisme du début avait fondu comme neige sous l’iode et elle s’habituait petit à petit à ce que jamais rien ne change dans sa vie. Koori avait joué avec le feu et en avait payé le prix, peut-être même le payait-elle encore ainsi, à servir des litres de bière en tirant sa jupe vers le bas pour pas qu’on lui soulève. 

Une fois la nuit tombée, la vaisselle faite et les tenanciers couchés ou partis jouer aux dés, la jeune Kitsune en profitait pour aller danser dans la montagne, évitant soigneusement les terres d’autrefois son peuple pour se ressourcer et canaliser sa magie, riant avec les esprits, dansant avec les familiers éthérés disparus en ces terres, chantant à la lune en attrapant les rêves qui s’échappaient des chaumières du village dans son attrape-rêves rafistolé de fil de rôti et de corde de filet. Et les jours passaient et passaient et passaient, inlassablement alors qu’elle chantait en vain dans l’attente d’un signe. D’un bâtiment d’un autre monde qui attirerait des inconnus de l’autre continent qu’elle pourrait alors rejoindre sur le bateau grâce à la cale qui fermait mal. Et peut-être que ce Mathieu serait là, ou bien était-ce trop tôt encore ? 

Aujourd'hui encore, rien. Mais elle attendrait.


End file.
